Poems of Time
by Kabooshka
Summary: Poems Of The Master,The Doctor and hopefully more soon. May develop into a story with the 11th Doctor. Let me know if you want any specific poems for you :
1. The Master, The Drumming, The Timelord

I am the man who makes day into night,

I can make you shiver with fear

or quake with delight.

They say I'm mad

but they don't know a thing.

They'll never know

the sound of the drumming.

I see a beast and I can see it dead,

all alone,

it will never reach it's bed.

But out of the darkness and into the light

a man named the Doctor

stops my plight.

We fight through the stars,

an eternal dance,

a lord so wonderful he can break my trance.

The drums they come,

never ending but speeding along,

never transcending; an eternal song.

The Master they call me

or I call myself,

whichever way it's to do with my health.

The Timelords they took me and made me a weapon

because of them I will never reach heaven.

I am a man who can change his face,

A man with the drumming

with a heart at a fast pace.

So if you see a man

walking along one day,

a strange smile on his face as if he's a fay,

he hums along in the beat of four,

you'd better run or you'll be dead on the floor.

**hey guys I have been thinking if you would like me to do poems of other people (this could be any program as long as I know the character well enough) or if you would like me to make the poem into a story to do with the master, after all he is fabulous ;) leave me a comment and I'll see what you want me to do :)**


	2. The Doctor, The Friend, The Timelord

The oncoming storm

The fire at dawn

I travel the universe

I travel space

Just to find somewhere

Where I can help a race

To make up the wrong

To the Timelords of Gallifrey.

I hope

I pray

That some day

On a planet similar to my own

I will aid them and won't be alone.

I fear however

That I am wrong

I fear I am coming to the end of my song

The Ood they told me

And I thought it had happened

The regeneration with the Master maddened

Was the cause of their worry

But now I know I come to the end of my story.

The question is at the end of the night

Will I die alone like so many a person?

Or like a bird mid flight

While I scream and curse them

And miss my friend the Master

And for the Universe will my death be a total disaster?

I am the Doctor

I'm nine hundred and seven

I am the oncoming storm

Where there is no dalek heaven.

In me you see a friend

If not that, then a foe.

So it's time for us to run,

Or time for you to go.

**Hey guys well, I wrote a poem for the Doctor as well which I think falls in somewhere in his 11th regeneration. Let me know if you want any specific poems and I'll get them up nice and quick. The poems don't take too long only about 20 mins compared to the other fafic I have going on which takes several hours for a chapter :/ Let me know by clicking the big blue tardis button to time and space :)**


	3. Amy, The Red Haired Human

There was a crack in my wall

When I was a child

It scared me to death

And made me mild.

Then one night a man in a box came

The box was big

The box was blue

The man inside was crazier than me or you.

He said he would help me

And take me to travel through the stars

However that night I sat up awaiting and looking at Mars.

Years later he returned

He still loved fish custard

He still looked the same

I had grown older and yet he hadn't aged a day.

I thought it impossible

I thought it mad

I thought it brilliant

My Doctor had returned and it made me glad.

He took me traveling through time and space

I met Winston Churchill

I met the Daleks.

We returned to Rory

Who became a Roman

The man I thought had died

Was a large omen;

The Pandorica opened

And the Doctor was locked away

We fought and we fought

And he came back whilst saving the day.

Today was my wedding day

All now feels right

Dr. Song has returned

And the Doctor took flight.

I fear however

That something will happen

A darkening dawn

And we're trapped in a playpen.

Something is coming,

Something dark,

Something Contrary

Yet something very smart.


End file.
